Edward Gets Hurt
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Takes place during Eclipse in chapter 24 when Victoria shows up with Riley. This is my version where Edwars gets hurt. Bella is always the one who gets hurt, so what happens when Edward does? No character deaths! EXB Vamps, Wolves, Humans! Fluff!


BPOV

"What is it, Edward?" I asked, as Edward took a protective stance in front of me.

"Victoria," he snarled.

I felt chills run through my body. She was coming. She was here. Just a minute ago, Edward and I were sitting in the tent, with Seth just right outside. Now, Victoria was on her way.

I heard Edward growl and looked to where he was looking. I didn't see it at first, but then the red, fiery hair came over the hill. But she wasn't alone. It was a boy, well, a young man. He had light brown hair, and his red eyes bore into mine. He was a little bit shorter than Edward, but would tower over me any day.

"Riley," Edward said suddenly. The man, Riley, stopped.

"She's lying to you Riley. She doesn't love you. She knows you'll die. She's doing this all for her mate, James," Edward said. Riley looked over to Victoria in question.

"He's lying Riley. You know I love you," she said, trying to convince him.

Riley bared his teeth at Edward.

"You don't have to fight me, Riley. She's the one who's lying," Edward said.

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to turn you against me," Victoria snarled, glaring at Edward.

Riley took a step forward to Edward, who took a step closer to me, causing me to be pushed against the stone wall.

Riley was a blur then, coming towards us. Before he could reach us, a brown blur shot out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. I immediately recognized the brown blur as Seth.

Victoria growled and started for us. She started towards the right, trying to get Edward to put a little space between us. When there was an inch between us, she stared at it with desire. I immediately closed the space and followed behind Edward with each step, fisting my hand in the back of his shirt.

Edward pushed me gently against the stone wall again, before lunging at Victoria. She met him halfway and they collided together. Victoria was thrown into a tree and Edward stood there, smiling evilly at her. He actually looked really sexy. Oh, Bella, shut up. Now is not the time!

I looked over to Seth and Riley as they rolled around on the ground together. Riley kicked Seth in the shin and he started limping.

He quickly healed and lunged for Riley, only to be backhanded into the stonewall right where I was. I had to jump out of the way, barely making it before Seth landed where I was standing before. Small rocks tumbled down from the wall and I covered my head so I wouldn't get hit.

I looked back up to see Seth, lying on the ground. He looked unconscious. Oh, no! Riley then looked up at me, smiling a wide smiled. I gasped, as he started stalking closer. He was a foot away from me when a white blur shoved him to the ground.

Edward and Riley fought together on the ground, much like Seth and Riley were doing a little earlier. Victoria was getting closer to me know.

"Edward," I whispered, my eyes, glued on her form.

He immediately jumped up from Riley and lunged at Victoria. But she was too fast, and caught him in a headlock.

Riley came up to her then and grabbed Edward's arm. I watched in horror as Edward's arm was ripped from his form.

"No!" I screamed. Tears blurred my vision. I looked back to Seth, who was still on the ground. Victoria and Riley weren't paying attention to me. Riley ripped Edward's other arm off.

"Stop it, please!" I yelled as Edward screamed in pain.

"Now you'll get to see me kill your little human pet," Victoria said, in her child-like voice.

I looked around for anything, something to distract them. The third wife came to my mind then. Then I spotted it. A rock. I picked it up and yanked back my shirt back from my bad arm.

I stabbed the rock in my arm as one of Edward's legs were ripped off. The smell of blood filled my nostrils, and the three vampires' heads snapped up to me.

"Bella," Edward whispered in pain.

I saw Riley, struggling with the smell of my blood. The only thing I could do then was scream. Scream for the one person I knew would help keep me safe. Help keep Edward alive in order to keep me happy.

"JACOB!" I screamed so loud, I'm sure China could hear me.

"No one's here to help you know," Victoria said, throwing Edward to the side, stalking closer to me.

"No werewolves to help you. That one over there," she said, pointing to Seth, "is unconscious. And the rest of the wolves are in the clearing, fighting my newborns. And the Cullen's are there too. And your poor, poor Edward can't help you. He couldn't even help himself. Once I'm finished with you, I'll kill him," she said, close enough now that she swiped her fingers across my cheek. She was mocking me.

"Any last words, human?" she asked, wrapping her fingers around my neck. I looked over her shoulder to look at Edward, but saw something behind him. I smiled and looked back at Victoria's face.

"Go to hell, bitch," I said. She glared at me, but before she could do anything, she was tackled to the ground by a huge russet wolf. I fell to the ground and saw the other wolves in the clearing. One of them was helping the now awaking Seth up.

I got up off the ground and ran over to Edward's form. He was lying on his back, looking in pain. Tears blurred my vision again.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered, moving his hair out of his face.

"Bella," he said, in pain. I choked out a sob. I saw someone come to the other side of Edward. I looked up and saw Carlisle. All the other Cullens were behind him, helping the wolves start the fire and throwing in limbs. Alice came up next to Carlisle, arms full of Edward's dismembered limbs. I had to look away.

"He's going to be fine, Bella. We're just going to take him home and his limbs will reattach. Don't worry," Carlisle said to me. But all I could think about how much pain Edward was in.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Promise. You need to go home, Bella. Go home to Charlie so he doesn't question anything," Carlisle said.

"No, I'm not leaving him," I said, more tears coming down my face. I couldn't leave him now. What if he died.

"Bella, you have to. I've seen it if you don't Charlie will get suspicious, come over to the house, while Edward is still limbless and he'll find out our secret. You have to go home," Alice said.

"I-I can't l-leave him," I sobbed.

"I'll take her guys," I heard a deep voice behind me. I recognized it as Jacob.

"I'll come with you," Alice said, getting up.

"I can't," I sobbed.

"Bella," Edward whispered, looking up at me, "Go," he said.

"I can't," I sobbed again. I grabbed onto his shirt. I felt two warm arms go around my chest and pull me off the ground and away from Edward.

"No!" I cried, trying to tear the arms off of me. "Edward!" I yelled.

"Bella, calm down. You need to calm down. He's going to be okay. We need to get you home," Alice said, coming into my view.

I nodded my head, tears flowing freely now. I felt the arms loosen. I started to bend back down on the ground, but they tightened. I suddenly, got angry.

"I'm just telling him bye," I growled, turning around and glaring at my captor. It was Jacob.

"Bella-" he started, but Alice cut him off.

"She can tell him, bye, mutt. He is her _fiancée_," she said, stressing the word. Jacob winced, but let me go.

I bent down on my knees and looked Edward in the eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

I moved his hair back and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back later," I promised. He nodded.

I stood up and allowed Alice to pick me up and take off in the woods. I saw Jacob's wolf form running next to us.

Alice set me down when we reached her yellow Porsche.

"You can run, dog. I don't need my car stinking up from your gross stench," she said, when Jacob came out of the woods, still in wolf form. I saw his big wolf eye roll and take off in the woods.

Alice then sped off towards my house. I was quiet the whole ride. When we reached my house, Alice reached for my hand to stop me.

"Wait, Bella," she said. I stopped and turned to her.

"He's going to be fine, Bella. I promise. You can come by after you cook dinner for Charlie," she said.

"What's the story?" I asked.

"Hm…." her eyes went blank for a minute until she focuses again.

"Tell him that Edward was driving back from Port Angeles and a drunk driver hit him head on. It dislocated both of his shoulders and one leg. He had a major concussion and bruises everywhere. If Charlie ever decides to see him, we got make up we can put on him for bruises," she said.

I nodded. She handed me some bags so it looked like we went shopping and I got out. I walked up to the door and walked in. I found Charlie in the living room.

"I'm home, Dad," I said, my voice breaking. Please don't ask what's wrong.

"Bells, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, lying. I walked into the kitchen to start his dinner so I could go over the Cullens' as soon as possible.

"You're lying," he said, following me.

"Nothing, Dad," I said.

"Bella," he said, catching my wrist. I looked back up at him, with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

I sighed. I might as well not lie because he won't let me go until I do. And I really want to hurry and get over there.

"It's Edward," I said, looking down.

"Did you two have a fight?" he asked, a little hope in his voice.

"No, he was in a car accident," I said.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"He dislocated both his shoulders and one of his legs. He had a major concussion and bruises everywhere," I said.

"How in the world did he wreck?" Charlie asked.

"A drunk driver hit him head on," I said, getting back to cooking.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, Bells," he said. I shrugged and continued cooking his dinner, a few tears falling.

"Is he going to be okay?" Charlie asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah, Carlisle is looking over him at their house," I said.

"Oh," he said.

I finished his dinner and set it down in front of him. I headed for the door, but was stopped.

"Wait, Bella. Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going over to the Cullens'. Where else?" I asked.

"Bella, just let him rest," Charlie said.

"I will. I want to see him, Dad. I haven't seen him all weekend. I almost lost him today. I need to make sure he's okay," only the weekend part was a lie. But Charlie doesn't need to know that.

"Bella, you really depend on him too much," Charlie said.

"Because he's my life, Dad. I love him," I said.

"Bella, what do you know about love? You're only eighteen years old," Charlie said, getting angry now.

"Eighteen is only a number. I can't live without Edward and you know that. You saw what happened last fall," I said, my own anger rising.

"Exactly why you should just leave Edward alone. He could leave you again, Bella," he said.

"He won't! You don't know what our relationship is like, Dad. We need each other. He couldn't leave me again even if he wanted to. That's how much we need each other. We depend on each other. That's what two people who love each other do," I said, my anger coming out at once. This has been a long, stressful day and Charlie was just making it worse. I was fixing to crack.

"Bella, you're only a teenager! You know nothing about love! Neither of you do! He's only using you Bella," Charlie screamed.

"Don't tell me about love, Dad! You and Mom were in love at our age!" I yelled back.

"And look how we ended up. Divorced. When she had you, she left. She left just like Edward left you. You need to leave him while you still can, Bella. Leave him before you make the same mistake Renee and I did," Charlie said.

I stopped breathing.

"I was a mistake?" I asked, more tears coming. Charlie looked horrified.

"No, Bella. That's not what I-"

"Don't. Save it, Dad. You listen to me. You need to learn to accept Edward. We love each other. You have no idea, no concept of how much we love each other. I know what you're trying to do. You want me to be with Jacob. But you need to learn, Dad, that I don't love Jacob. I love Edward," I said.

"Jacob won't leave you. Jacob didn't leave you. Jacob won't hurt you," Charlie said.

"That's where you're wrong. Jacob has hurt me over and over. Edward only left me last spring because he didn't want me to hold onto him. He wanted me to move past him. He gave up his own happiness for me. To make me happy. If that's not love, then I don't know what is," I said.

"That's it. You're grounded. You're not going over there tonight. Actually, you're not going over there ever again," Charlie screamed.

"You can't do that! I didn't do anything! And you can't keep me from Edward! I'm eighteen years old! I can do what I want!" I screamed.

"If you live under my roof, you follow by my rules. You're not going to see Edward anymore," Charlie said. That's it. The pressure of today came down at once and I snapped.

"You're not going to be able to keep me from him," I said between my teeth.

"And why not?" Charlie asked.

"Because we're engaged!" I yelled, running up the stairs to my room. I went to my room, slammed the door shut and locked the handle.

I got my duffel bag out from under my bed and started stuffing some clothes into it.

"Bella! Open this door!" Charlie yelled, pounding on my door.

I ignored him and finished packing some clothes. I zipped it shut and grabbed my car keys. I unlocked my door and pushed past Charlie.

"You're not marrying him, Bella," he yelled, but I ignored him. He was purple in the face, but I kept on walking.

"Watch me," was all I said.

"Bella!" he yelled grabbing my wrist, stopping me.

"Let me go, Dad," I said, trying to yank my arm free.

"You're not marrying him, Bella. I refuse it," Charlie said.

"I'm eighteen. You can't stop me. I'm legally an adult," I snapped at him.

"You're not leaving this house," Charlie said.

"Correction. I'm not living in this house," I said, yanking my hand free and opening the door. I slammed the door and ran to my truck, leaving a stunned Charlie in the doorway.

I peeled out and headed to the Cullens' house. I let the tears fall now. When I pulled up the house, I turned off the truck and grabbed my duffel bag.

I was greeted by Esme when I knocked on the door.

"Hello, Bella," she said, hugging me. I leaned into her hug and squeezed her tightly. It felt nice to have a motherly hug for once.

"Do you mind if I stay here a few days?" I asked, when she pulled away.

"Of course, Bella. You're always welcome here. Stay as long as you like," she said.

"Thanks, Esme," I said, hugging her again.

I don't know what came over me, but I really needed another motherly hug. I let a few sobs loose while Esme stroked my hair.

"It's all going to be okay, Bella," she soothed.

I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Upstairs. You're just on time. Carlisle just finished with him. You can go on up," she said.

"Thanks, Esme," I said. I walked up the stairs headed for Edward's room.

I reached his door just as Carlisle walked out.

"Bella," he greeted me with a smile.

"How is he?" I asked, fixing the strap on my bag nervously.

"He's fine. You must understand that he will be in some pain for the next twenty-four hours. His limbs have to reattach and it's a very painful process. Right now he's unconscious," he said.

"Is that normal?" I asked, scared.

"Yes, Bella. It's normal. He'll be unconscious for the next few minutes. When a vampire's limbs start to reattach, they go unconscious for a little while. It's like when they first get changed. It's the venom reattaching his limbs. But he should wake up any minute now. You can go on in," he said, moving aside.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said.

"You're welcome, Bella," he said.

I opened the door and slipped inside the dark room. I looked over to the bed to see Edward's unconscious form on the golden bed. I set my bag down and walked over to him.

I carefully climbed on the bed so I didn't move him, and sat down next to him. I moved his hair out of his face and smiled at his peaceful expression. I realized this would be the only time I would see Edward in a sleep-like state.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead and leaned my forehead against his. I let my hand travel over his cheek and cupped it. I kissed both of his cheeks and then his eyelids. I sat back up and just watched him, stroking his hair.

I looked around his room and saw a small black box on his bedside table. I quietly moved over to it and opened it. Inside, was the his mother's ring. The ring he wanted me to wear. I took it out of the box and slid it on my finger. I admired it for a few minutes, before deciding it was time to wear it. I smiled at the thought.

I crawled back over to Edward's side, and I leaned my head down on his chest and tears started up again. I gently laid my hand in his and closed my eyes. I squeezed his hand gently. Then I felt his squeeze mine back. I opened my eyes and sat up.

His golden eyes were looking up at me.

"You're awake," I said, smiling.

"I'm awake," he said. I laughed lightly. A small smile spread over his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, but I saw a little pain in his expression.

"Liar," I said. He sighed.

"Okay, it hurts. A lot," he said.

I leaned down and softly kissed both his shoulders and the leg that was reattaching itself.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much better. But you know, my lips hurt, too," he said, smiling cockily.

"Really? I think they'll be fine. They didn't get ripped from your body. But if you insist," I smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

I pulled away and sat back up with a smile.

"Do they feel better now?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," he said.

"Good," I said, then smacked his chest lightly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For almost getting yourself killed. Do you know how scared I was?" I said.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect you. I won't ever do it again. But do you know you scared me, too. When you stabbed that rock in your arm," he said. Honestly, I had forgotten about my arm. I looked down to at my arm to see dried blood on it and a huge stab wound on it.

"Bella," he groaned, following my gaze.

"It's fine. It's you I'm worried about," I said.

"Let Carlisle at least clean it up," he said. I sighed and nodded.

Carlisle came in then.

"I hear I've got another patient," he said, smiling. He came in with his bag and sat down next to me.

"How are you, Edward?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a little painful. Not as bad as it was at first. How long do I need to rest?" Edward asked.

"For another twenty-four hours," Carlisle said, taking my arm and inspecting it.

He numbed my arm and cleaned out all the dirt and dried blood before stitching it up. He wrapped a gauze around it, then left after I thanked him.

When the door shut, I turned back to Edward, who was looking at my bag.

"What-"

"It's nothing," cut him off.

"Bella, it's obviously not nothing. Tell me what happened," he said, squeezing my hand.

"Charlie knows about our engagement," I said, looking down at the ring that was still on my finger. Edward followed my gaze and I heard his breath catch.

"You're wearing it," he said.

"Yeah. I hope you'll still want to marry me after everything with Jacob," I said, regretting what I did just hours earlier today.

"Of course I want to still marry you. He tricked you, Bella. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters," he said.

"Good, because you can't get rid of me now. I don't think I'm going back over to Charlie's anytime soon. He tried to keep me from seeing you, so I left," I said, looking in his eyes.

"And he knows about our engagement?" he asked.

I nodded. He smiled, which made me smile, too. We got lost in each other's eyes until we heard the door open. We both looked towards it to see Jacob and Seth and all the Cullens there.

"Jake? Seth? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Seth wouldn't rest until he came to apologize to the bloodsucker," Jake answered. Seth stepped in, looking down.

"Edward, I'm really sorry. I was trying with that one bloodsucker, but he was really strong and caught me off guard. I was trying to help, but when I slammed into the wall, I was knocked unconscious," Seth said, apologizing profusely.

"Seth, it's okay. I don't blame you. You're still young and you've got much to learn. Please don't blame yourself," Edward said. Seth smiled.

"Thanks, Edward," he said.

Edward slowly held out his hand and Seth shook it gently.

"Get better, Edward," he said.

"I will. Thanks, Seth," he said.

When they were gone, all the Cullens wished us a good night, and left to go be with their significant other for the night.

I went to my bag and fished out my pajamas. I went to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed and went back to the bed. I sat down next to Edward and smiled, but a yawn soon overtook me.

"I think it's time for the human to go to sleep," Edward chuckled.

"Okay, I'll just sleep on the couch," I said, reaching for the small blanket, but Edward grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"No you're not. You're staying right here," he said.

"But, you're still healing," I pointed out.

"Bella, it's fine," he said, moving over slowly.

I nodded and gently laid down with me head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"Night, Bella. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Edward," I said, dozing off into a deep sleep.

**The End**

**Thank you all for reading my story!! Please review!! And I need to ask you all something!! Do any of you guys know where I can find all the deleted scenes are online?? I got the Wal-Mart edition on New Moon, and there aren't any deleted or extended scenes on it!! I know, its crazy!! Well, I looked on YouTube and all I could find were 3 and I really want to see the one where Edward is dropping Bella off at Charlie's when they return home from Italy!! So guys, please send me a link to it online or email it to me!! Send me a message saying you have it and I'll send my email to you and you can email it to me!! Thanks guys!!**


End file.
